U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,111 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A bulbous balloon can be used to perform a therapeutic valvuloplasty procedure on a native valve of the heart; the same balloon can then be used diagnostically to provide measurements of the diameter of the valve annulus. An accurate measurement of the annulus can enable a proper sizing of a transcatheter aortic valve replacement (TAVR) device such that valve migration and leakage around the valve are mitigated.